


is this what the kids call baking these days?

by colorfuldreams



Category: The Witchlands Series - Susan Dennard
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff, food war!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfuldreams/pseuds/colorfuldreams
Summary: Merik and Safiya tries baking and it goes horribly wrong. Or maybe not?





	is this what the kids call baking these days?

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i started this as a short head canon in ikea today at 9 pm and now it’s 6:36 am so y'all know what happened i decided this needs more than a head canon. uhh i’m sorry if it’s not coherent or grammar is off uh but like ??? also idk what kinda universe they live in ?? ok enjoy asdgj
> 
> edit: i should have edited this but…too late

Merik always loved baking. It reminded him of home, when the weather was cold and the streets would be filled with the smell of sweet honey and other warm goods. It was also reminiscent of when his family was together, when vivia and everyone in the castle would gather around to eat sugary foods and vivia and him would run around the castle, getting their sticky fingers everywhere. His mother would shake her head and kiss them both on their forehead before joining both of them in eating all the sweet goods. But that was before and Merik wanted to start back that tradition for a bit more normalcy in his life. But, he never remembered baking being this hard. Laughter echoed around him as his face scrunched up.

“Merik what in the the name of all things good are you doing?” Safi laughed as she stepped into the apartment, setting down groceries, all bundled up to fight her way through the snow. It’s been a year since they both settled down and started living together. Safi had been quite sad because she always imagined living with her threadsister but to her delight Iseult and Aeduan had moved right across from them. It had taken a lot of convincing on Merik’s part to get them to agree as, well at the time at least, they hadn’t confessed to each other yet. But as soon as they did, Safi grabbed Iseult (because she knew, of course she knew) and grilled her until she was ready to kick Safiya out a window. They were all happy as a big huge family, they really were.

“Okay so here me out. Since everyone is coming over tonight for dinner I really wanted to bake something. It makes our house smell more homely and… well i want to impress Vivia and Stix when they come over.” Merik turned around, shoulders drooping as he’s trying her really is. But poor Safi, couldn’t stop laughing because, damn he looks adorable in a little apron and flour everywhere. He’s really trying to make amends with Vivia, the both of them are. And as gruff as he seems, he really loves his sister so she decides to help.

“Ahhh ok. I can help you if you want? Mind you, I’m also a bit of a disaster while cooking, according to Mathew at least. But I can try” she walks forward into the kitchen after stripping off her thick layers of coat. Merik silently nods a yes and she’s already grabbing the other apron, the black one hanging up and tying up her blonde hair into a bun.

“Uh what the heck did you mix up here?” Safi asks, looking into the bowl that Merik was holding. It was some kind of sludge and honestly it didn’t even look edible. “Actually don’t worry, we’ll just start over” she says taking the bowl from Merik.

“Okay then, I’ll look up another recipe in the cookbook,” Merik replied, flipping through a cookbook occasionally glancing at her through his eyelashes as she ties her apron up and grabs a clean mixing bowl. “Okay, let’s make this cake? It’s red velvet and looks pretty tasty” he said setting the book down. As she nodded her approval, he started getting out all the measuring cups and extra ingredients needed.

“Merik where is the brown sugar? I can’t find it” Safi said searching around their small kitchen.

“Hmm sugar? Oh I think it’s righhhht here” Merik smirks as he pulls on Safi to spin her around right into his arms. He kisses her, softly and short. “Sugar? It’s right here” he says innocently with a wink. At that Safi throws her head back and laughs, and that’s all it takes for him to be lost in her. All he wants is to hear her laugh, to have her in his arms. Just to be surrounded in her laughter and smiles and small jokes. This is what he wants, from here till the end of his life.

“You’re such a thief, trying to steal kisses while in the middle of baking. Ah so is this why you wanted me help? To steal kisses and get nothing done?” She asks him while he looks down at her, into her eyes still lost in his thoughts as he dumbly nods back to her. “Nope, not today!” and with that she’s gone out of his arms, searching for sugar in the cabinets leaving him to find the rest of the ingredients. After a couple minutes, they lay out everything needed onto the counter and start. Merik measures and hands over ingredients and Safi mixes and pours everything to the correct bowl.

“Okay can you mix the dry ingredients for me, my arms are getting so sore,” Safi whines, but Merik can sense something’s off about her tone. “I’’ll handle giving you the rest of the stuff.” She sends him a weird smile, and he’s pretty sure she’s planning something. So of course when she launches at him with a handful of flour, he’s ready with his own handful of flour (or he thinks it’s flour since he just grabs a handful of whatever is lying around). And so the food fight ensued their limbs flying everywhere as they frantically try to get as much food on each other as possible. His hands wiping flour on her face, her fingers running through his brown hair, turning it white.

The last straw comes when he pours the cup of milk over her head, causing her to freeze in place, tangled in his limbs with cold milk running down her back, her face, her hair. She freezes and mouths an almost silent Oh my godand before Merik got the chance to breath, she tackled him, pinning him down as she tried to get anything, butter, milk, sugar to get revenge. Merik is fighting her as much as he can and he’s laughing so so hard, he can’t feel his stomach. She’s of course crushing him but he doesn’t even care because she’s here, in his arms, with him and he couldn’t wish for anything more. They had to live separately for almost a year and god it hurt him so much to have her so far away. All he had were memories of her laughter, her facial expressions and her actions. He kept replying it in his head and that was what got him through it. Now that he has her in his arms, he can’t imagine ever letting go.

Then he sees an opportunity as Safi is getting tired and her attacks getting weaker. In one swift move, he flips them around so that she is laying underneath him but he can only hold on for so long until he crashes onto Safi, letting out and oommphh.

“What the hell?!” the door is wide open as Aeduan and Iseult stand in their apartment looking at the pure mess they’ve made, holding dishes in one hand and holding Owl’s hand on the other. Iseult’s eyes land on their position and slowly eases a hand covering Owls eyes. “So I guess this is what the kids call baking these days, huh?


End file.
